A Series of One Shots Part Two
by Bligy
Summary: A series of rewrites for the first half of the third season. Up to They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?. Shameless Literatfluff.
1. Make Your Choice

**A/N: Alas, the pressure of lack of fluff was too much for me. This set emcompasses the first seven episodes (excluding episode three) of the third season and the companion piece to this one (ASoOS - Part Three) will take on the rest of the series. This set follows the first ASoOS in that it focuses on getting Lit together before they actually did. As previously, all OOC chapters will be warned, but because it is fluff, let's face it, there's gonna be OOC parts. Without further hesitation, here's Part Two:**

**Season Three - Part One**

_Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days - Rory's POV_

The Haunted Leg - Rory's POV

One's Got Class, the Other One Dyes - Rory's POV

Eight O'Clock at the Oasis - Rory's POV

Take the Deviled Eggs... - Jess's POV

They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? - Jess's POV

**Yeah... there are a lot of Rory's POV, but that's simply because it was mostly thanks to her and Dean that they weren't together in the first place. Thus, it's up to her to make it that way. Onto the story!**

**Make Your Choice**

**Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days, Episode 3x01**

**IC Chapter**

**Rated K+**

"Alright, I get it, just stop!" Rory shouted at her mother, flailing her arms a little bit and looking crushed. She'd come back from summer holiday expecting Jess to be waiting for her… of course she had. They'd shared at moment, and she hadn't been able to get him out of her head, or her heart. Now he was standing over there, with some blond slut, acting as though it had never happened. Tears struck her eyes and anger blazed through her. She looked over at him and felt a rush of rage, something that she didn't feel very often. "I'll be back."

"Rory, wait," Lorelai squeaked, rushing after her daughter as it was apparent Rory was going for Jess.

"What?" Rory demanded, still angry at her mother for the scolding.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai prodded, her eyes showing her worry.

"I'm making a choice," Rory informed her sulkily and pushed past her again, making a beeline for the kissing couple.

"Which is?" Lorelai attempted again, running after her daughter when Rory picked up speed and started running to Jess in an effort to get away from her mother. The shouting hadn't attracted much attention, but the running sure did.

"I don't know, I'll know when I get there," Rory shouted and then hesitated when she was within talking distance of her prospective target.

"Do you know yet?" Lorelai taunted, panting and leaning over to attempt to catch her breath.

"Nope," Rory sighed and stepped over to them. "Excuse me, this is a public area."

"Yeah, so," the girl said, turning around in Jess's arms to give her a look. Jess didn't look at all apologetic. In fact, she saw a challenge in his eyes.

"Hey," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. "Shane, meet Rory."

"This is Rory?" Shane scoffed.

"Hey," Lorelai bit, but Rory shushed her.

"Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked, although her voice was strained and angry.

"Do I get a choice in the matter?" he taunted.

"Nope," she quipped back and nodded towards Luke's.

"Okay," he sighed, grabbing Shane and kissing her harshly. "Talk to you later."

"Sure," she replied casually and went off to fix her lipstick.

Rory watched her in disgust for a few seconds then looked at her mother, who was staring at her warily.

"Know what you're doing yet?" she requested again.

"Nope," Rory admitted tensely and chased after Jess.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked as she fell into step beside him.

"Who is she?" Rory snapped angrily.

"I told you, Shane," he repeated.

"Okay… why is she, I mean, what are you… why are you, gah," she finished in frustration as he pushed open the door to the diner.

"Smooth," Lorelai sing-songed from behind her. Rory turned to give her a dirty look and followed Jess further.

"She's my girlfriend," Jess shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"Can we go upstairs?" Rory asked, and then turned around to her mother. "Alone."

"Dirty," Lorelai gasped and walked to the counter, sitting down beside where Jess was leaning and giving him a glare.

"Sure," he agreed again, and then led the way to the curtain and the stairs.

"Your break ended ten minutes ago," Luke grumbled at Jess, who ignored him and continued up the stairs.

"Sorry," Rory shrugged at Luke and followed him up, needing to talk about what was going on.

"Again, I ask you, what do you want to talk about?" Jess muttered as he pushed open the apartment door and led them both inside.

"There's a bra on your pillow," Rory deadpanned, staring at it in horror.

"Huh," Jess replied, walking over to the scrap of clothing and admiring it for a second before tossing it into the 'Shane Box', which was articles of clothing that the girl had left there.

"Why… why are you with her?" Rory finally managed to get out after a couple minutes of silence. She knew he knew why she was here. It was obvious, plain site. He was just waiting for her to say it aloud.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he returned, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and leaning on his legs slightly.

"Because of what happened at Sookie's wedding," Rory bit out, glaring at him now.

"Ah," he sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" she snapped.

"Did I hear from you, at all, this summer?" he inquired, and she suddenly saw the flaw in her logic.

"No," she cut him off before he could go on some sort of rant.

"Huh," he said again, rolling his eyes and looking away from her.

"I tried," she admitted, looking down at her shoes. "I tried all summer."

"Right," he agreed sarcastically, nodding at her with wide, mocking eyes.

"You didn't try to get a hold of me either!" she pointed out shrilly, not liking being on moral low ground.

"Did you even tell me where you were so I could send you anything? I didn't get a phone number, an address, a state even, until I asked Luke why you weren't coming into the dinner two weeks into summer. With such attentiveness as that, why wouldn't I be crawling at your feet, waiting for you to get home?" he snarled at her, and she felt what little ground she'd attempted to gain for herself being swept away.

"I'm sorry," she admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"That's not good enough," he shrugged and rose to his feet. "Gee, look at the time. It was nice having his conversation with you, but your session is up."

"No, it's not. Do you even like me?" she asked him, feeling her heart break a little bit at the question. At first he looked like he was going to strike her down, but then he hesitated. The hesitation brought her hope.

"Are you still with Dean?" he finally asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question," she snapped.

"You didn't answer me," he pointed out.

"You didn't answer me either," she countered, standing up to glare at him.

"You're the one who ran away," he replied, shaking his head.

"You're still avoiding the question," she growled at him.

"Yes, fine, jeez," he admitted, not looking very pleased at the moment.

"Then no," she shrugged, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh," he said and advanced on her. They met in the middle and their hands intertwined.

"What about Shane?" she asked as their mouths hovered against each other's, not quite kissing, just… there.

"Shane," he repeated, letting her hands go and turning away. "I guess I have something I need to do."

"So do I," she told him, her heart soaring.

"I'll see you later, Rory," he smirked and turned to leave out the door.

Rory hovered for a few seconds in the middle of his room and then dashed down into the dinner, jumping around a little bit. Her mother stared at her with a raised eyebrow and she nodded happily.

"So you made your choice?" Lorelai asked, although it was obvious that she wasn't thrilled with said 'choice'.

"Yup!" Rory chirped, sitting down on one of the stools and twirling around.

"Be careful, okay?" Lorelai pleaded.

"I will," Rory beamed, and watched Jess delve into the festival to talk to Shane. There was a moment when they were shouting, and then she slapped him and marched away. Jess shook his head and started back to the dinner. "I'll be back."

She didn't wait for her mother's response. She was out of the diner and into the festival in a second. They met somewhere near the center of the ruckus and he caught her in his arms. Her own wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her.

"Hi," he smiled. There was a red mark on his cheek, which she removed one of her hands from his back to touch gently.

"Hi," she replied with a small frown.

"It doesn't hurt," he told her, and her eyes were drawn from his cheek to his eyes.

"So it's done?' she asked.

"It's done," he confirmed with a nod, and hugged her closer again.

"Good," she whispered against his lips and kissed him, there, in the middle of the festival. Hundreds of eyes were staring at them, even the barbershop chorus was faltering with the sudden lack of attention. But for Rory and Jess, the world had just shifted back into focus, and everything was perfect.


	2. Just Don't Know

**Season Three - Part One**

_Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days - Rory's POV_

_The Haunted Leg - Rory's POV_

One's Got Class, the Other One Dyes - Rory's POV

Eight O'Clock at the Oasis - Rory's POV

Take the Deviled Eggs... - Jess's POV

They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? - Jess's POV

**Yeah... there are a lot of Rory's POV, but that's simply because it was mostly thanks to her and Dean that they weren't together in the first place. Thus, it's up to her to make it that way. Onto the story!**

**Make Your Choice**

**Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days, Episode 3x01**

**IC Chapter**

**Rated K+**

"Hey, I was just going to come in after you!" Lorelai greeted as Rory slipped from the store. The bag was heavy in her arms, but no where near as heavy as the thoughts that she was currently attempting to get out of her mind. She hadn't really expected them to fall into each other's arms… but this hadn't been her ideal first meeting with Jess either. "You all done?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all done," Rory grumped, holding the bag closer.

"Uh… that's not a happy face," Lorelai remarked, following her daughter closely.

"Really?" Rory muttered.

"You know what cures unhappy faces? Coffee!" Lorelai proclaimed, grabbing her daughter's arm and dragging her to Luke's.

"Umm… that's not really a good idea," Rory protested, seeing Luke and Jess glaring at each other inside.

"Why not? Coffee is good for the soul!" Lorelai continued, pushing open the door and shoving her daughter inside. The second the bell ran, her eyes caught onto Jess's and the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Luke! Two coffees!" Lorelai requested loudly, not noticing the tension.

"Sure, Jess," Luke muttered, glaring at his nephew.

Jess glared back for a few seconds before sighing and going to get the coffee pot. Lorelai yanked Rory down into a seat and then sat across from her, staring at her for some sort of clue.

"You can put the bag down, the grocery-monster isn't going to grab it," Lorelai told her, noticing her daughter's tight hold on the bag.

"Oh, right," Rory replied, and placed the bag down right where Jess was going to put the coffee cups.

"Fucking impossible," she heard him mutter under his breath as he put the cup in a different place. "Does that work better for you, your highness?"

"No, what would work better for me is if you would leave me alone," Rory bit back.

"Hey, you're the one who came here, not me," Jess protested pouring Lorelai's coffee and leaving the pot on the table so that Rory could pour her own.

"My town, I was here first," she pointed out.

"Woah, woah, what's going on here?" Lorelai broke in, staring between the two of them.

"Nothing," they both stated and then went back to glaring.

"I'm leaving," Jess shouted to Luke.

"No, I'm leaving," Rory barked, and they both made their way to the door.

"Fine! Jeez!" Jess shouted, turning around and marching back into the diner. He walked over to Lorelai and attempted to bite back anything else he could say. "Do you want anything else?"

"Yeah, a heaping load of 'what's going on'?" Lorelai suggested, and he rolled his eyes.

Rory stopped as she reached the door, turning around to see Jess's blatant attempt to ignore her. Her teeth ground and she marched up to him again.

"What?" he roared when he turned around to see her.

"You're being irrational!" she screamed.

"I'm being irrational? Tell me, Rory, what the hell did you expect me to do? I already told you, I'm not your whipping boy, and I'm not going to be!" he told her. They stood less than a foot away from each other, screaming their words like bullets.

"I don't want you to, I just expected you to…" she hesitated, what did she expect him to do?

"Yeah, to wait around for you all summer like a little puppy dog. Well, I'm not. You already have your puppy dog. Its name is Dean," he snapped, pushing past her and going to the counter.

"Well, what if I don't want a puppy dog?" she growled at him, following him across the diner.

"Then I guess that you need to find some other species to prey upon," he returned, grabbing a cloth and going to wipe a table in frustration.

"Jess," she sighed.

"Do you want something?" he finally asked her, turning to face her with an impassive look on his face.

"Yes! I want…" she trailed off, unsure of particularly what she wanted.

"That's what I thought. When you figure out what it is that you want, come see me," he spat and went towards the curtain.

Rory stared after him, shuffling in place and looking torn. She looked at Luke, who had remained in a form of silent shock through the entire ordeal, to her mother, who was drinking her coffee and glaring masterfully. Her eyes then took to the ground and she felt a surge of anger and self-hatred at what she was doing. How was it that she'd gotten herself into this situation again? Sighing, she ran towards the curtain and launched herself up the stairs. If nothing else, she didn't want to be smashing horns with Jess.

"Open up," she requested when she reached the apartment after assessing that it was locked.

"Why? So you can shout at me some more to make yourself feel better? I'll pass," he called through the door, and she backed away a little bit. That was what she was doing, wasn't it? She was trying to make herself feel less guilty. It hurt her and she wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling very insecure at the moment. Backing away from the door, she turned and sat on the top step of the stairs.

She had a choice to make, the same choice that she'd been attempting to make for months now. Jess or Dean? Both choices had their ups and their downs. Dean was safe, but predictable. He was gentle and kind, but that wasn't what she wanted. Jess was impulsive and passionate. He was intelligent and witty, everything that she wanted in that moment. Placing her head in her hands, she thought about it some more. In the end, it came to a simple question: What did she want? Turning to the door, she stood up again and walked to it.

"Jess?' she asked again.

"What?" he snarled in return.

"Open up, please?" she pleaded. There was some shuffling on the other side of the door, a few curses, and then it opened up to reveal a very angry Jess.

"What?" he snapped again.

"I'm sorry for not calling you," she admitted, not looking at him.

"Great, and?" he said angrily.

"And I want us to be able to talk to each other without fighting," she continued, looking up at him. This last comment brought a look of disgust on his face. He shook his head and chuckled a little bit.

"That would make you feel better, wouldn't it? Well, I'm not here to make you feel better, you have a boyfriend to do that," he told her and turned back into the apartment. He grabbed his jacket and a book and stormed back down the stairs. Rory felt a tear sear down her cheek.

"Jess wait!" she called again, running down the stairs and into the diner.

"What?" he roared, turning to face her with anger written on every part of his body.

Instead of answering him, she ran into his arms and kissed him again. It felt too much like the first kiss, he hesitates, then his hands travel to her back, pulling her against him, but this time, she doesn't pull away. Her hands lace through his hair and she pulls him down to her firmly. As they pulled away for air, confusion is written all over his face.

"What was that?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't want a puppy," she said again and pushed away from him. "Meet me at the bridge?"

"When?" he requested, but she could see that he was torn.

"An hour?" she offered, figuring that it would give her enough time to talk to Dean.

"Okay," he nodded, turning around and leaving the diner.

Rory stood there, alone and cold. She'd made her choice, but there was still doubt inside her. There was no question in her mind that she still felt for Dean. It was going to be hard to tell him, but it had to be done. She couldn't keep running around behind his back, kissing Jess and pretending to love him. Not when it was so obvious that her heart was being torn away by someone else. When she looked up, her mother and Luke were staring at her with dropped jaws. Obviously they had not expected that from their, normally, conservatively sweet Rory.

"Hi," she attempted, offering them a tight smile.


	3. Don't Get Personal

**Season Three - Part One**

_Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days - Rory's POV_

_The Haunted Leg - Rory's POV_

_One's Got Class, the Other One Dyes - Rory's POV_

Eight O'Clock at the Oasis - Rory's POV

Take the Deviled Eggs... - Jess's POV

They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? - Jess's POV

**Yeah... there are a lot of Rory's POV, but that's simply because it was mostly thanks to her and Dean that they weren't together in the first place. Thus, it's up to her to make it that way. Onto the story!**

**Don't Get Personal**

**One's Got Class, the Other One Dyes, Episode 3x03**

**IC Chapter**

**Rated K+**

Rory was lying casually on her bed, a book propped up in front of her and her legs swinging lazily behind her. Today had been a hard day, especially when it came to the whole 'Shane' thing. How had she let herself say those things? Especially with Jess on the phone, right there. He'd probably heard every word. Then the way that he'd looked at her when he and Shane walked past her.

Frustration ran through her bloodstream and she grumbled at the book. She'd been reading the same sentence for the past half an hour. She didn't even remember what she was reading. Sighing, she turned it over in her hand and frowned at it. Hemingway, of course she didn't know what the hell she was reading.

"Hey Rory!" her mother called.

"Yup?" Rory answered, barely able to concentrate on anything other than the fact she was angry at herself.

"I'm going to call it a night. G'night!" Lorelai chirped, and Rory suddenly wished that she could sleep. It was late.

"Okay! G'night!" she replied, and the phone rang. She'd been talking to Lane earlier on in the evening, so it was still in her room.

"You've got that?" she heard through the door.

"Got it!" Rory confirmed and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Hey," Jess greeted through the phone, and she had issues not dropping it.

"Um… hi," she said back, nervous all of a sudden.

"Shane said that you were being really weird today," he started, and she had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"Nope, not weird, just… Rory-ish," she deflected.

"She said that you bought hair dye… purple hair dye. For you?" he inquired casually.

"No, Lane, but then I went back and got her black hair dye because she didn't want her mother to catch her in her fit of rebellion, and I had to go back to get it because she didn't want to be seen out of the house, so that was why I was at the store," she rambled.

"Huh, so… I heard that you gave your professional opinion on the state of 'Bloaty' as a word," he informed her, and she felt a blush rising up on her cheeks.

"It's not a word," she stated evenly, even though she felt absolutely mortified at the idea that he'd heard it.

"So I've been told," he agreed. "She also complained that you were a very difficult customer."

"She was talking on the phone when there was a customer, that's rude," Rory objected.

"And you know so much about customer service because…?" he taunted.

"It's common sense, Jess. Just like reading a book in a diner when there are customers is rude," she jabbed.

"Really? Gee, now, Rory, that might be getting a little personal," he snapped.

"Oh, and the other comments aren't? When did you become the knight in shining armor, running to Shane's rescue?" she asked back angrily.

"I'm not defending Shane, I'm asking you why you're being such a bitch to her," he pointed out.

"I'm not being a bitch! She wasn't serving me, and she was using improper English and she was talking on the job. Her manager would have said the same thing!" Rory attempted to deflect, but they both knew why she'd done it.

"Does that mean that I'm allowed to into Doose's and tell Dean off too?" he barked back.

"No, because Dean actually does his job," she growled.

"So does Shane," he said in frustration.

"Right, because talking on the phone is 'doing her job'," she scoffed.

"And you and Dean flirting and kissing in the middle of the market is him doing his?" he shot back.

"Hey! What he and I do is none of your business!" she shrieked.

"Yeah and when I'm talking to Shane on the phone and you happen to be there, that's none of your business either," he countered.

"It is when I'm a customer!" she attempted again.

"Bullshit, Rory. You and I both know what that was about, and until you're ready to admit it, stay the hell away from her," he sighed in frustration.

"Oh really, what's it about?' she snapped.

"You're jealous," he brushed off casually.

"Of what?" she scoffed again, but it wasn't convincing to either of them.

"Well, everyone always knew you wanted to be a bombshell blond," he quipped, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know… I was thinking about dying my hair this summer, but… uh, nothing," she trailed off.

"Dean said you shouldn't?" he supplied.

"Yeah," she agreed softly.

"When Dean says 'jump'," he grumbled.

"I don't always do what Dean tells me to," she muttered in return.

"Really?" he asked, obviously skeptical.

"Really!" she shot back, angry at him for even suggesting it.

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Fine," she snapped, and attempted to think of a good way to prove her un-loyalty to Dean.

"Come to the diner," he stated as her challenge.

"What?" she gasped, looking around as though to make sure that no one heard his request.

"Come to the diner, meet me in the apartment. Luke's out fishing," he repeated.

"No! Jess, I'm not going to meet you at the diner," she objected.

"Why, because Dean wouldn't want you to?" he scoffed.

"No, because no one wants me to!" she pointed out.

"You want to," he offered.

"Says who?" she deflected.

"You didn't deny it," he pointed out.

"That's because it's not even worth a denial!" she attempted pathetically.

"Uh huh. Well, I'll be up late tonight, reading," he told her.

"That's great," she informed him.

"Goodnight, Rory," he said, and the phone went dead in her hand. She stared at it for a few minutes before shuffling in her bed uncomfortably, attempting to get to sleep.

-gGg-

Half an hour, that's all it had taken her to convince herself to come here. Half an hour of lying miserably on her bed, tossing and turning and unable to keep thoughts of him out of her head, and now she'd spent another ten standing in front of the door. It was unlocked, she'd already checked it, but that hadn't actually inspired her to go in yet.

"Are you ever planning on coming in?" a voice asked from above her.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered before looking up. Jess was hanging out a window; book in hand, grinning down at her.

"Decide quickly, it's almost two in the morning," he informed her, and she was then left with the important decision of 'would she' or 'wouldn't she'?

The window closed above her and she saw the light flicker on behind the curtain. A few seconds later, Jess ambled down into the diner and sat behind the counter, reading there without actually looking at her. Sighing, she opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes flickered up from the book and a smirk was firmly in place on his face.

"Take a look at the proud little rebel," he taunted, leaning his elbows on the counter and watching her carefully.

"I don't know why I'm here," she admitted guiltily.

"I think you know," he shrugged, not moving from his position. Rory drifted over to the counter and sat across from him carefully. Silence overtook them as Jess went back to reading and Rory took to staring at him, memorizing every curve and angle of his face.

"I'm not a painting," he scolded, but didn't look up.

"But that doesn't make you any less fascinating," she whispered before realizing what she was saying.

"Huh," he responded, his eyes flickering up playfully as he turned page over. She blushed a little bit, but refused to let go of eye contact as he stared at her. The book was forgotten in their little game. Instead they focused on each other, neither smiling, neither breaking. "Better be careful, someone might see us this time."

"It's two in the morning," she scoffed, but was unable to roll her eyes thanks to her concentration on him. He leant forward on the counter and her eyes widened, having a feeling that she knew what he was doing. Despite his movement, his eyes never strayed from hers. Even as their lips connected for a soft kiss, neither blinked until they both tore their eyes away to deepen the movement.

His hand reached behind her head and pulled her forward, pressing her into him firmly. Her hands stayed firmly on the counter and after a few seconds, she used them to yank herself away. Breathing heavily, she could barely believe what she'd just done.

"I need to go," she gasped, standing up and almost jumping in her effort to get to the doorway.

"No," Jess barked, dashing around the counter and blocking her only exit way.

"I need to go," she repeated, and attempted to push him away. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again. She melted in his arms, but her hands stayed firmly at her sides.

"Stay," he attempted to coax her.

"Shane, Dean," Rory objected.

"Screw them," Jess scoffed, and she couldn't help but let her arms wrap around him as he kissed her again. What was it about him that was able to capture her with a look, or a light touch? It was as though they were connected.

"Jess," she moaned against his mouth, and he pulled away. "What?"

He didn't say anything, merely moved behind the counter and started reading his book again. Rory watched him, blinking in confusion and sat on the stool directly in front of him again.

"Jess?" she prodded, but he didn't look up.

"Go home," he snapped when she was about to talk again.

"What?" she gasped, barely believing that he'd just said that.

"I said, go home," he snarled, glaring up at her.

"Okay?" she jumped, backing away from him.

"I thought that I could do this, but I can't," he sighed, shaking his head and looking away from her.

"Thought that you could do what?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he growled and shoved away from the counter, taking the book with him.

"Jess!" she protested, chasing after him and grabbing his hand. He jerked it out of her grasp and turned to look at her like the blanket had been torn off and he could see the 'real her' now.

"Go back to Dean," he told her after a few seconds hesitation.

"Dean?" Rory repeated, suddenly remembering their situation and jerking away from him as well.

"Remember him?" Jess taunted with a scoff and moved up the stairs again.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" she questioned, tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he called back to her down the stairs.

Rory sat at her stool again, just waiting for some miraculous appearance of some sort. It wasn't happening. Sighing and attempting to keep the tears in her eyes from falling down her cheeks, she stood up and walked home again.

-gGg-

"So… where were you last night?" Lorelai's voice burst into her dreams, and Rory blinked blearily. It was barely eight in the morning and her mother was standing over her angrily.

"Huh?" she rasped, hating her morning voice.

"Last night at around twelve, I came in here, and you were no where to be found. I drove around town looking for you!" Lorelai informed her none-too-gently.

"I was out," Rory attempted to shrug off, getting out of her bed and crawling to the washroom, her mother following her every step.

"That's not good enough! I want to know what was so important that you had to go out at midnight to do it!" Lorelai shouted, and Rory flinched. She looked down at her hands uneasily and then looked back at her mother guiltily.

"Jess called," she told her softly.

"Jess?" Lorelai deadpanned, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Jess," Rory nodded, not wanting to give her mother the satisfaction of another 'yes it's Jess' comment.

"What happened?" Lorelai groaned, and Rory sighed, turning away. "Again?!"

A shrug answered the desperate plea and the two women sat there staring at the bathroom mirror, unable to put their thoughts together.

"Which one?" Rory begged to whoever was listening.

"I think you already know," Lorelai sighed, looking at her daughter's eyes in the mirror.

"Do I?" Rory asked for confirmation.

"Yup," Lorelai kissed her forehead in resignation and moved out of the kitchen. "Tell him before he finds out."

-gGg-

"Hey," Rory began as she stepped into the apartment above the diner. Jess hadn't been out all day according to Luke. Shane had been over that morning, and apparently there had been something of a nasty dispute after which she'd left in a huff.

"Hey," he said in return. His eyes were glued to the television, although it was rather obvious to see that they were glazed over and unfocused. They flickered up to her for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke said that you haven't been outside all day," she evaded, and his eyes went back to the television, a bit more focused now.

"Huh," he muttered in return.

"He said Shane was here," she continued, sitting beside him on the couch and looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that so?" Jess scoffed, turning off the TV and moving to the other side of the apartment, where he started searching through books.

"I broke up with Dean," she told him hesitantly, rising from the couch with her arms crossed anxiously over her chest.

"What?" he questioned, while numbly dropping the book that had been in his hand.

"I broke up with Dean," she repeated, and started drifting near him. "And you broke up with Shane."

"And?" he asked defensively.

Rory recoiled a little bit, stopping in her descent on him and turning away with tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, looking at him again as though to make sure that he'd said what he said. "And nothing," she muttered, turning away and going towards the stairs.

"Rory!" Jess called, and she turned around to yell at him again when he kissed her. Their hands entwined at their sides and she had a few issues trying to work out her feelings for the moment. It was amazing and enthralling, she honestly didn't have a clue what else they should have been doing in this situation.

"So," she whispered against his lips as they pulled away their foreheads resting against one another's.

"So," he echoed, and they stared at each other.

"Movie?" Rory suggested weakly.

"Sure," he smirked, pulling her close and leading her to the couch, where they sat down and she leaned against him contently as he turned on something that neither of them had any intention of paying any attention to.


	4. A Yellow Towel

**A/N: A brief warning. This isn't my best chapter. I always loved this episode just the way it was, although... I have to say, it's very OOC for Jess. So... it's kinda an OOC chapter because I'm not sure what to do about Jess's strange charrie. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Season Three - Part One**

_Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days - Rory's POV_

_The Haunted Leg - Rory's POV_

_One's Got Class, the Other One Dyes - Rory's POV_

_Eight O'Clock at the Oasis - Rory's POV_

Take the Deviled Eggs... - Jess's POV

They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? - Jess's POV

**Yeah... there are a lot of Rory's POV, but that's simply because it was mostly thanks to her and Dean that they weren't together in the first place. Thus, it's up to her to make it that way. Onto the story!**

**A Yellow Towel**

**Eight O'Clock at the Oasis, Episode 3x05**

**IC Chapter**

**Rated K**

The moment seemed to freeze as the pager went off and ruined an awkward, but perfect moment. She looked down, watching the beeping objected for a moment, and then looked back up at Jess again. He watched her, obviously anticipating her answering the pager. Slowly, she looked back up at him, pressing a button on the pager and ignoring it.

"Did you – I mean, only if you want – but did you want to go out and get some food, or some ice cream, or… something?" she suggested, her hands wringing together a little bit.

"Ice cream?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and tilted his head a little bit. It was adorably cute considering that he was dripping wet, and she couldn't help but feel her heart being tugged.

"In cones?" she added on with a small smile. He returned the smile and nodded slightly.

"Okay," he agreed, and motioned for her to go forward. She followed him, biting her lip slightly and attempting to ignore the fact that the name on her pager had read 'Dean'.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking through town with a pair of vanilla ice cream cones, laughing about books and attempting not to step on toes. "So you made it through?" Rory asked in shock.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he grumbled, pulling The Fountainhead out of his back pocket and handing it to her.

"So that's where it went!" she grumbled at him half-heartedly, and took the book out of his hand. Their fingers brushed and she felt a string of electricity run through her body. Her face blushed a bright crimson and she turned away, attempting to avoid anymore contact than was needed. After all… she was still with Dean.

"I guess I need to get back to the diner," he told her. They were both still dripping wet, which was gaining some attention, and Rory quickly looked around, thinking of some way to keep him from leaving.

"Why don't you come to my house first, because I have a towel, I mean, that wasn't the problem y'know with the whole 'me being wet thing'. Luke will probably think it's kinda weird that you're going back all wet, hey, maybe you could even dry you clothes, except that I don't think you have any other clothes with you and that would be painfully awkward," she rambled, then stopped when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Sure," he agreed, cutting her off and steering her back towards her house.

"Here!" she said, tossing him a bright yellow towel and grabbing a pink one for herself.

"Thanks," he returned as he grabbed the towel and started to dry his hair. Rory couldn't help but watch him for a few seconds, pondering how badly she would blush if he looked up at that moment. Deciding that she didn't want to find out, she turned away and started drying herself off with the towel. After a few minutes of semi-comfortable silence, they both turned to stare at each other. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I don't know," she answered instantly.

"Who paged you," he asked, motioning towards the black box on her waist.

"Dean," she replied after a few seconds of hesitation and averting her eyes.

"Why didn't you call him back?" he inquired, obviously uncomfortable and not sure what was going on.

"I don't know," she shrugged, looking at him through wet hair and attempting to keep her body from shivering. The towel might be drying her, but it wasn't keeping her warm.

"Oh," he muttered, and they fell into silence.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she suggested, trying to keep air around them from exploding.

"Don't you want to change first?" he asked, motioning towards her room and then giving a casual glance to her movie collection. She watched as he gathered himself. It was like watching a wall being built, brick by brick. For some reason, he'd let it down for a few seconds, and now those little brick layers were working furiously to get it back up to its normal size, to force her out.

"Okay," she nodded, but she didn't want to go. Despite her heart screaming at her not to leave the room, she did it anyway. The doorbell rang and she thought nothing of it. "Could you get that?" She didn't hear a reply, she hadn't expected one, but she did hear him shuffling over to the door.

"You!" she heard roared, and her blood ran cold. Why had she asked Jess to open the door? Shock and panic ran through her system. Not caring about her current state of undress, which didn't include a shirt, she dashed into the front hall and saw Dean and Jess glaring at one another.

"Dean, Jess was helping me, and I asked him back here to watch a movie to say thank you," she explained instantly, and she saw Jess their eyes drift over to her. Dean's eyes widened and then narrowed while Jess's just stayed in their original wide-eyed state. "What?" Jess said nothing, merely handed her his towel and motioned at her chest. Rory looked down and, horrified, clutched the yellow towel around her tightly.

"Here to watch movies?" Dean snapped at Jess, who held up his hands.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that," Jess objected, and suddenly Rory knew what it probably looked like.

"The sprinklers wouldn't turn off, I was just getting changed!" Rory protested, defending both herself as well as Jess.

"Right," Dean snarled, and shoved Jess hard against a wall before turning and storming out of the house.

"Dean!" Rory shouted, following him after giving Jess an apologetic glance. "Dean!"

"Go back inside Rory, your movie is waiting," Dean growled back at her. Desperately, she ran around in front of him to stop him.

"Dean, please, this was just a misunderstanding!" she attempted again.

"I went to help you, and you weren't there. So I come here, he answers the door and your shirt is off, what part am I misunderstanding?" he demanded.

"The part where Jess had nothing to do with the shirt being off!" Rory shrieked at him, uncaring of how many people were staring at them.

"I'm sick of this, Rory! Don't lie to me!" he shouted at her, throwing the hand she attempted to place off of his shoulder. "I'm done!"

"What?" she gasped, her eyes wide. Her eyes caught sight of a flash of brown over Dean's shoulder, and her eyes couldn't help but be attracted to Jess, who was standing there watching with a mix of anger and hope.

"I'm done," he repeated and marched past her. Rory was too stunned to stop him. She just stood there with a yellow towel around her shoulder while Jess walked over slowly.

"Rory-," he started, but she shook her head, looking to the side and attempting to hold back tears. Instead of pushing her into saying anything, he gently placed a hand on her back and pushed her back towards her house.

Ten minutes later, she came out of her room redressed and sat on the couch. She expected Jess to be gone, but instead he appeared out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She looked at him gratefully and took the precious liquid into her system. They sat on the couch awkwardly and stared at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Rory took a deep breath and debated precisely what to say in this situation.

"So…" she attempted, but stopped.

"Yeah," he agreed, obviously knowing precisely what she was thinking at this moment.

"Shane," Rory said, and he sighed, leaning back into the couch. The towel that she'd abandoned was currently beneath him, so that he wouldn't drench the seats.

"Shane," he repeated, and the silence took over again. After a few seconds, he rose from the couch and looked over at her apprehensively. "So… Dean…?"

"Is 'done'," she quoted miserably.

"And…?" he attempted to prod.

"Shane," she brought up again.

"I guess I have something I need to take care of," he told her softly, and her eyes dashed up to his.

"What?" she asked, hardly believing that he would give up someone like Shane for her.

"I'll see you later," he assured her, nodding his head a little bit, and leaving the house. Rory followed him with her eyes and looked over at the place that he'd just occupied on the couch. Something inside of her was scared of the step she was about to take with him, but another part of her knew that this was what she'd wanted all along.


	5. Let's Just Pretend

**A/N: This is the chapter I've been writing for almost a week now. It's over eight pages long for some strange reason. I had to trip over myself just to get it here. I don't know if it's very good, I didn't read over it for fear of scrapping it and restarting it... AGAIN. So, yay for finally updating!**

**Season Three - Part One**

_Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days - Rory's POV_

_The Haunted Leg - Rory's POV_

_One's Got Class, the Other One Dyes - Rory's POV_

_Eight O'Clock at the Oasis - Rory's POV_

_Take the Deviled Eggs... - Jess's POV_

They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? - Jess's POV

**Yeah... there are a lot of Rory's POV, but that's simply because it was mostly thanks to her and Dean that they weren't together in the first place. Thus, it's up to her to make it that way. Onto the story!**

**Let's Just Pretend**

**Take the Deviled Eggs..., Episode 3x06**

**IC Chapter**

**Rated K+**

"So what's your alibi?" Jess asked as Rory appeared in the diner. He'd been fuming mad at her all day, and was waiting for the perfect moment to take it out on her. The eggs had been hell to get off, and even then, the car stank worse than anything he'd smelt before in his life. At first he hadn't suspected her, but after the comment she and her mother had made, he knew it.

"I told you, I was at home, with my mother," she replied indignantly.

"Uh huh," he scoffed as she sat down at the counter. Luke was out taking orders, so Jess took the moment to slam down a coffee cup in front of her and fill it to the top. They were glaring daggers, testing wills and seeing which of them would break down first.

"So that's why Babette said you were at a baby shower last night?" he accused, leaning on the counter.

"You talked to Babette?" she gasped, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at him in a different light.

"No, I overheard Babette talking to Miss Patty who was talking to Taylor about you and your mother going to your father's current girlfriend, who he ditched Lorelai's for, wedding shower," he told her.

"Wow…" she sighed, looking away.

"Did they make you take the deviled eggs?" he questioned, the glare returning to his face.

"No," she barked defensively.

"So if I were to go into your kitchen, I wouldn't find a container smelling like paprika?" he snapped, glaring as she blushed profusely.

"No," she lied, shoving her chin into the air.

"Uh huh," he shook his head and went to go refill some coffees around the diner. When he returned to the counter, she was sitting there waiting for him.

"I would like some more coffee," she stated.

"Great," he answered with false enthusiasm and poured her another cup.

"Thank you," she said icily and continued glaring at him, as she'd been doing ever since he left.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he drifted behind the counter with some orders.

"Nothing," both teenagers snapped, earning a raised eyebrow from Luke.

"Okay," Luke muttered, dragging out the word.

"So why'd you do it?" Jess demanded, leaning on the counter so that he could lower his voice. Miss Patty just entered and he didn't need this spread around the entire town. There were already too manner rumors with his and Rory's names attached.

"Do what?" Rory continued to evade, but he saw the blush rise on her cheeks.

"Wait… I saw the jeep leave here sometime last night. You two were trying to skid away… Jeez," he groaned, the pieces finally falling into place.

"Hey!" Rory protested, as though not liking the fact that he understood what they'd been trying to do.

"You were making squealing noises out your window," Jess deadpanned, thinking about how much of an idiot he was for not suspecting anything right away.

"We were trying to be stealthy," Rory whined.

"I can't believe you," he scoffed, storming away from her and going to fill up someone else's coffee cup.

"You always told me that I could use you for catharsis!" she attempted to convince him, but he just shook his head and continued ignoring her. "There was that thing! With the lake and the pushing in and Luke with the pushing in, and why am I even defending myself to you? I mean, you're being a total jerk with Shane and the car and what you said to Lane and the bra in the backseat that wasn't yours and then you even tried to 'give' me the car. You're disgusting, you know that? I hate you."

"If you hate me so much, then get out," he growled at her, turning around to face her with a cold look on his face. He knew that he was probably being more than a little bit unreasonable, but hey… she'd devil egged his car and then attempted to lie about it. Now she was attempting to tell him that it was his fault for simply getting the car. Right, that made a lot of sense.

"What?" she gasped at him, her eyes widening. By this time, the entire diner was pausing to watch them, even Luke.

"I said: 'Get out'," he repeated, moving away to fill up someone's cup again and then storming over to the counter. Sure, he felt like a bit of an ass, but he was pissed off all to hell at her. She'd abused him for the last time. He wasn't going to simply sit there and watch her parade around in front of him while he was miserable. He'd told Luke that he didn't pine after the girls that he liked. In Rory's case, he was as much of a liar as she was.

"You can't kick me out!" Rory shrieked after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"I can, and I will," Jess corrected, turning around and pointing at the door. "Get out before I force you out."

"You wouldn't," she challenged, and he sighed. Bending down just slightly, he grabbed her middle and hauled her over his shoulder. "Stop! Put me down!"

"No," he said simply, opening the door and walking a few meters before putting her down and walking back inside. She made to follow him but he locked the door before she could get there. "Stay out!"

"Jess!" she cried, but he ignored her, storming up the stairs and into the apartment. He had no doubts that Luke was going to be up there to yell at him pretty quickly. Apparently the benefits of a blue vest could only get a person so far. His uncle was right back to screaming about school and him being late again a short few hours later. Speak of the devil. He heard the door slam open to the apartment.

"I don't feel like listening to this right now!" Jess told his uncle without turning around. He was back to reorganizing his music collection for the millionth time.

"And I don't like being carried out of a diner!" Rory replied. For some reason, he wasn't all that surprised to hear her. It just made sense that she'd be there. Sure, Luke was on the top of the 'possibilities', but Rory was second.

"Huh," Jess muttered in reply, rolling his eyes and pushing away from the wall. He turned to look at her, shoving his hands in his pockets for lack of other things to do and rocked on his feet a little bit.

"So?" she seemed to expect something. He tilted his head to the side slightly, smirking.

"So what?" he answered back, and she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "What do you want?"

"An apology!" she shrieked, looking at him with fury in her eyes.

"For what?" he shook his head, unbelieving of how ignorant she could be.

"For you carrying me out of the diner and then locking it on me!" she cried, acting as though she'd been completely wronged in the situation.

"Uh huh, you first," he snapped, glaring at her.

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widening.

"You devil egged my car, or have you forgotten?" he shot back, pointing towards the window where his car was airing out.

"I'm not apologizing for that!" she scoffed, returning his glare again in full force.

"Then I have nothing to talk to you about!" he shouted, stepping towards her.

"Fine!" she returned, stepping towards him.

"Fine!" he yelled, and they stood there for a few seconds, the tension growing. He knew that he'd have to break it soon, but it felt so good. Just to be talking to her again, even if it was shouting. Since he'd started dating Shane and she'd come back from Washington, they hadn't spent this much time with each other. More often than not it was just one or two comments back or forth and then they'd storm off in a huff.

"I have to go!" she continued to shout.

"Then go!" he motioned towards the door in frustration and reached into his pockets, searching for a cigarette.

"Next time I'll just push you into the lake!" she fumed from the door.

"At least then I don't have to spend three hours washing egg off my car," he growled.

"Are you two still yelling?" Luke asked timidly, looking at them from the top of the stairs.

"No, we're holding hands and skipping," Jess replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Oh, don't start that again!" Luke grumbled.

"Start what?" Rory inquired, looking between them.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

"It's nothing," Luke repeated with a sigh, and all of a sudden Jess realized that he was very outnumbered here. "Now what's going on between you two?"

"She egged my car!" Jess pointed out, shoving his finger in her direction.

"You deserved it!" Rory shrieked back.

"You egged his car?" Luke's eyes bulged.

"Yes!" she shouted, looking up to the ceiling as though it should have been written there. Jess shook his head and looked away.

"She should have to pay some sort of fine," Jess muttered.

"So you threw her out of the diner?" Luke attempted to get the story straight.

"Well, if she keeps playing these stupid games, then yes," Jess snapped, looking in her direction.

"Games?" Rory demanded, taking a step into the room.

"Yeah, games. Like, oh let's see, what happened at Sookie's wedding? I mean, jeez, did you even tell your mom?" he demanded.

"What happened at Sookie's wedding?" Luke attempted to ask.

"She knows," Rory replied indignantly.

"And Lane?" Jess continued.

"That doesn't matter," she brushed off.

"What happened at Sookie's wedding?" Luke asked again.

"And now this car thing?" Jess ignored his uncle. What Luke didn't know didn't hurt him.

"The car thing had nothing to do with what happened at Sookie's wedding!" Rory protested.

"It probably doesn't have anything to do with Shane either, does it?" he scoffed.

"What about Shane?" she shoved her nose up, pretending to not car as she had a tendency to do.

"You're jealous and you're taking it out on my car!" Jess shouted out.

"Jealous?" Luke asked in confusion, but they were already too far gone to pay him any attention.

"I'm not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous about!" Rory barked at him.

"Get out!" Jess roared, taking another step towards her.

"No!" she howled in return.

"Get out!" Jess bit again as Luke stepped between them, attempting to break them apart before they did something stupid, like hit one another, or kiss again.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're talking about!" she protested.

"If you haven't gotten it by now, then I have nothing to say to you," he said, defeated, and turned to slam into the washroom. He stayed there for hours, or at least it seemed like hours. His eyes were glued to the window. At first they attempted to get in, her crying for him to open the door so that she could just yell at him more and attempt to make herself feel better. Yeah, he knew her type; though Rory wasn't precisely a type. She was more unique than any girl he'd ever met. She could still surprise him. That was what he liked most about her. It just killed him that she was too stupid to understand what she had and how she was wasting it on Dean.

"Jess… you need to come out. You've been in there over two hours," Luke whined.

"Is she gone?" Jess returned, actually acknowledging the person. It was a step up.

"She's been gone for a long time," Luke sighed, and Jess stood up, opening the door sullenly but not moving. "What happened at Sookie's wedding?"

"You get one question, is this it?" Jess asked, looking down at the floor and debating if he could run before his uncle answered.

"For the moment," Luke grumbled.

"I went to see her, to tell her I was back and she kissed me," Jess explained, his eyes flickering to watch Luke's widen comically before going back to the ground.

"Oh," Luke replied, and Jess sighed. Of course, why would anyone believe him? Rory was perfect. He was Satan next to her.

"Whatever," Jess muttered, pushing past his uncle and going for his coat.

"Where are you going?" Luke interrupted.

"Out," Jess replied.

"No you're not," Luke blocked the door and Jess glared at him.

"Yes, I am," Jess attempted to shout back, but was abruptly cut off by Luke grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit on the couch.

"Listen to me for once, okay?" Luke sighed, and Jess scoffed, but didn't leave. "You need to go talk to her, she's really upset."

"She should be!" Jess snarled, but closed his mouth again with the look that he was getting.

"Jess," Luke groaned.

"Why do I have to be the one to apologize?" Jess rose to his feet in his passion, not liking having to crawl back to her.

"Well… you care about her, don't you?" Luke asked insecurely.

"What does that matter?" Jess grumbled a little bit, averting his eyes.

"You have to apologize to her! Come on Jess… I shouldn't have to tell you that!" Luke attempted to convince him.

"She has to apologize first," Jess grumped, standing up and storming out without another word.

The trip to the bridge passed in a blur of anger and storming clouds. When he finally reached the wooden planks, he felt like he couldn't cross them. His mind was showing him a picture of them on their first would-be 'date'. The picnic basket, Ayn Rand… Ernest only has lovely things to say about you. He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. Was it always the male's responsibility to apologize first?

"When did things get so weird?" a voice broke into his thoughts. His head jerked up and he saw Rory standing across the bridge from him, staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"They've always been weird," he shrugged off.

"No they haven't," Rory whispered, turning her head away.

"When weren't they?" Jess scoffed, his own eyes travelling downwards, and then to the centre of the bridge where their phantoms were still laughing and flirting peacefully.

"Before you left," she replied, and he felt the words like a kick to the stomach. "In New York…"

"Rory," he sighed, and looked up at her. She was attempting to look anywhere but him, unfortunately for them both, it didn't seem to be working.

"Jess?" she answered, and they continued to stand there, on opposite ends of the bridge, waiting for the other to make some sort of move.

"Why did you do it?" he broke the silence lingering over them, only turning it more awkward.

"I told you… catharsis," she assured him, but her eyes flickered a little bit.

"Jeez," he muttered, running hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"Fine! I don't like her, okay?" she growled at him.

"Why? Why the hell don't you like her?" Jess screamed, taking a step towards her on the bridge. She echoed his step and they started another glaring war.

"Because she's not your type and her clothes are terrible… and I hate her make up and she gives girls a really bad name, like a neon sign hanging above her head or something," she stumbled, attempting to find a good reason.

"How do you know what my type is?" he demanded.

"I don't know…" she shrugged, and they took another step.

"Dean isn't your type," he said confidently.

"The sleigh ride," she remembered, and he watched the small smile curl onto her face.

"Bjork," he confirmed, and they took another step.

"Why are we doing this?" Rory questioned again as they both came to a solid stop, staring from less than two meters away.

"Because we're idiots?" he suggested, shaking his head.

"No… I mean, why are we doing this? I… I don't understand. I hate Shane," she finally finished lamely, turning away yet again.

"I hate Dean," Jess shrugged.

"See… weird," Rory offered again.

"No… this is us being stupid," he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Am I your type?" she asked insecurely.

"I don't know," he replied.

"How would you know?" she requested.

"Rory," he grumbled, and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"So how do we fix this?" she begged him, and for once he didn't have an answer.

"Are you still dating Dean?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," she confirmed with a small incline of her head and a sad smile.

"Then I'm still dating Shane, and we don't," he shrugged.

"It can't be that simple," she objected.

"Sometimes it has to be," he mumbled, looking to the site.

"What if I wasn't dating Dean?" she scrambled.

"Then things would be different," his voice seemed without hope, giving up. He knew that she'd never leave Dean for him. It would be insanity, stupidity. Her leaving the 'perfect' boyfriend for him would be like the world imploding in on itself in a fit of rage.

"But… can't we pretend?" she whimpered, and he couldn't help but frown at her.

"Pretend?" he repeated as she advanced the last few steps towards him.

"Yeah…" she whispered, kissing him gently and pulling back to look at him.

Despite his best intentions, he couldn't help it. She was too enrapturing. It was like he was on the end of the hook and all she had to do was reel him towards her with those damn eyes. Closing his for a split second, he pondered turning around and running away, but somehow that didn't strike him as solving the problem. Gently, he gathered her to him and kissed her soundly, pretending, in this moment, sounded alright.


End file.
